A Spider in Wakanda
by Wingd knight
Summary: Peter Parker changed sides at the end of Civil War and joined Captain America and his allies when they fled to Wakanda. What does this mean for the life of Spider-Man? (Peter's brains are like his 616 self, Shuri is a brainiac among brainiacs, Shuri is 16 as is Peter.) I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1- To Wakanda

**This is a story set up I made this after seeing the Black Panther movie (I give it a solid 8/10). I like Shuri as a character a lot, and I feel that she and Peter Parker would get along pretty damn well, both being immature geniuses and all. This story won't touch much on the events of the Black Panther film until after they happen in its universe, the main focus being instead on Peter (mostly, since he's my fav Marvel character), Shuri (not as much as Pete since I don't know her nearly as well) and their relationship (hopefully I don't screw it up, don't have much practice writing relationships).**

 **Be sure to tell me what you all think in the REVIEWS!**

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that." Peter whispered, "I just betrayed Mr. Stark." After the Avengers Civil War Peter had looked into the Acords that the UN was pushing forward. It made the Avengers a strike force run purely by those in power, they would be sent out to take out anyone who dared disagree with a country involved with the UN. It wasn't right, Peter knew that, so he found the Avengers who sided with Captain America, and broke them out of the prison Mr. Stark had put them in. Now they were in a plane provided by T'Challa on their way to Wakanda. What would Aunt May think when she heard he was an international criminal? What about school? His future may as well have been flushed down the toilet!

"Calm down kid, you did the right thing." Captain America- Steve Rogers told him, clasping his shoulder in comfort.

"My Aunt is going to kill me." He mumbled under his mask.

Hawkeye laughed from the seat across from him, "Don't worry Spider-Boy, you'll be fine! Cap here will vouch for you next time you see her! It shouldn't take long for Stark to get his head out of his ass and get the UN to remove the Acords from law, then you'll be going back to school like a normal kid." He assured him.

"Spider-Man." Peter grumbled, still upset, "I'm Spider-Man."

Falcon chose now to speak up from his own seat, "You know seeing as we are all in the same boat, you could tell us your actual name kid. Or at least take off the mask."

' _Oh yeah, I'm still wearing my costume.'_ When he had decided to break Captain America's Avengers out of the Raft Peter knew he couldn't use the Stark made suit he had used during the airport battle, so much to his dismay he was forced to leave it behind and make due with a spandex dance suit his school had been planning to throw out, quickly covered in what was quickly becoming his signature webs and Spider emblem, along with some web shooters that looked similar to the ones Stark had given him, but were of his own make.

"It does not matter." T'Challa broke in from the front of the plane. "Keep your mask, and your name, it is not unheard of in my country for a warrior to bare the mark of an animal." He assured him, "And if you must, we can give you a way to contact your families to let them know you are safe."

The Captain nodded, "Thank you your majesty."

"I'm not the king yet Captain," T'Challa told him, "No need to stand on ceremony until after my trials."

Wanting a distraction Peter grabbed hold of the Black Panther's words, "Trials? What do you have to do?"

"I must stand before the leaders of the different tribes and accept any challenge for the right to the crown, defeating those who do not readily accept me in single combat." He told the teen.

"From what I've seen that shouldn't be a problem for you." Captain said.

"I will not have my armor, nor my powers during the challenges, only my skill, and all tribal heirs are taught the ways of war in Wakanda." The other man revealed, "It will not be as easy as you might think."

"How did you get your powers?" Peter asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I am sorry, that is a Wakanden secret. No outsider may know, and I am already breaking tradition by offering you sanctuary within our borders." T'Challa told him.

"We understand." Rogers assured the prince, "Thank you for your help T'Challa."

"What about the kid's education?" Ant-Man asked, "You got good schools in Wakanda?"

"Yes, but you will not be allowed to roam outside the royal palace." T'Challa told them, "It would cause undue stress on my people if it was known so many outsiders were in our lands. The Spider may study under my sister if he so wishes, she has knowledge in several fields on the level of your doctorits, along with being our head scientist with her knowledge and skill with Vibranium, and she is only a few years older than he is. She will be a good teacher."

Peter nodded at that, "Uh, great. That's great! I could probably get a doctorate or at least a masters in chemical engineering, and another masters in mechanics so at least she won't have to dumb herself down too much when we talk."

The other Avengers looked at the teenage superhero in surprise, "What makes you think you could get a masters in mechanical engineering?" Ant-Man asked he himself holding such a degree.

"I designed and made my web shooters from scraps." Peter revealed, "And I created the chemical compound that my webs are made from."

"So they don't come out of your body?" Falcon confirmed, "Thank god."

"I have seen what your 'webs' can do Spider-Man, they are most impressive.I assure you Shuri will be most pleased to have someone who she can talk too without having to 'dumb herself down'. Though she may be more interested in your own powers. Are you another one of your country's attempts to recreate Captain America?" T'Challa asked.

Peter shook his head, "No, my powers are a mix of radiation and gene therapy." He told them, "To be honest me getting them was a complete mistake, the people who designed the spider that gave me my powers weren't even looking to create something like me, heck the spider wasn't even supposed to be radioactive, and the venom it injected me with should have killed me in seconds. It's a miracle I'm even alive, let alone like I am now."

Hawkeye scowled at that, "You make it sound like that spider was designed to kill people." He accused, "Like they were making bio weapons."

Peter quickly shook his head at that, "No no no, they were researching cross species genetics, spiders were just a test group they used as a stepping stone before going to things with greater gaps between gene pools." He told him, "Heck I checked back at the company that made the spider that bit me, they shut down the program because they thought there wasn't enough funding and too many risks. Cross species genetics is as good as dead, the only one who still even really cares about it is Doctor Connors, and he's a stand up guy!"

Hawkeye didn't look convinced, but he let it go for now.

"You can speak more of spiders later." T'Challa told them, "We are coming up on Wakanda's borders. When we land I will have my people take Barnes and you all to your quarters, but the Captain must come with me to speak with the council. The rest of you must stay in your rooms until I retrieve you personally, else the royal guard may kill you on principle."

The Avengers splinter team nodded in understanding. They were to be the guests of the Wakanden prince for the foreseeable future and as such must obey the country's rules. Peter couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine at the thought of being in a country full of people who would rather kill him than allow him to remain in their borders, hopefully Mr. Stark came to his senses soon. He wasn't sure how long he'd last, and the longer it took the bigger the fall out with Aunt May would be… on second thought, Mr. Stark could take his time. He'd rather deal with the hostile nation than his Aunt when she's mad. Woman could be more terrifying than freaking Black Widow when she wanted to be.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Continue? Drop it? Let me know in the comments below!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Shuri

**Okay this was only like a quarter or so done this morning, but it being Pi day and the very day that Steven Hawking died (RIP smartest person on the real Earth) I figured I'd show my respect to the nerdiest of holidays and the death of such a great man by finishing and posting a chapter of my story that features a pair of geniuses. It may seem a bit rushed at parts and the tone may not be the most consistent, but it was written in like an hour and a half. If you like it leave a Review and be sure to follow and favorite it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is where you will stay until Prince T'Challa comes for you." A tall shaven headed woman who they were told was a member of the elite royal guard told the Avengers. The room itself looked like a modern living room/ kitchen with two three seater couches, an armchair, a fully equipped kitchen and what looked like a box of black sand where a TV would normally be. "Do not leave before he comes for you outsiders, or you will not live long enough to regret it." The woman warned before briskly leaving them.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine." Falcon grumbled.

"At ease Sam, these people aren't exactly use to visitors." Captain Rogers told him.

"You don't think they'll actually kill us do you?" Peter asked nervously, "I mean we didn't do anything wrong."

"Well I did shoot some low grade explosives at their prince, and Cap there did fight the guy to a draw." Hawkeye said, "so we're probably a bit more at risk than you."

"T'Challa knows we had good reason to fight, I'm sure we'll be fine." The Captain assured Peter giving Hawkeye a dirty look. "Just be respectful and don't wander off before T'Challa gives us the all clear." The rest of the group nodded at the American icon's words and settled down on the various seats around the room to wait for the Wakandan leader to return.

Peter looked around the room nervously behind his mask. Here he was with the majority of the Avengers- all of whom were now unjustly considered international criminals- and they were acting like he belonged there just as much as the rest of them. Him, a nerdy high school kid who had never even been on a date before. Him, who dressed up in bright reds and blues to swing around New York city with synthetic webs knocking out car jackers and muggers. Him, who was considered a joke by the few people who actually knew about him before Iron Man got him to fight in the Avengers civil war. How messed up was that? He didn't belong here. He was a low tier vigilante with spider powers, not an enhanced war hero or a special ops soldier or a super spy or whatever Scarlet Witch was.

"There is no need to be so nervous Spider-Man." Said witch broke the silence, "You have proven you have as much right to stand amongst us as anyone." She told him in her thick Sokovian accent.

Peter's eyes behind his mask, "D-did you just read my mind?" He asked shocked and a little afraid, though he calmed down slightly when he saw the older woman shake her head.

"No. While I can if I tried in this case I merely sensed your emotions. Your self doubt, anxiety, and fear are clear as day." She informed him.

The spider themed teen rubbed the back of his head self consciously at the woman's words and the fact that the other heroes where now staring at him from around the room. ' _Really wish there was a distraction right about now.'_ He inwardly bemoaned in his discomfort.

As if the universe decided to repay Peter's good karma, just such a thing arrived in the form of a shouted "The Floor Is Lava!" From a new teenage girl's voice behind Peter. Having a computer/meme nerd as a friend and being one himself Peter gave a high pitched- though he would later claim it was 'manly'- yelp and backfliped up to the high ceiling and clung there with his powers, facing the floor to see the actions taken by the others. Of the other Avengers only Hawkeye and Ant-Man followed his retreat from the ground, jumping on the coffee table and curling up in a chair respectively. Seeing as he had learned they were the ones with kids of their own on the team he shouldn't be surprised they understood the call.

From the doorway the voice that caused the five seconds of mayhem erupted into laughter. "Oh my god I did not think that would work! That was hilarious!" The girl's voice choked out between gasping laughs. Looking at the door Peter saw that the source of the voice was an african girl around his age with tightly braided hair done up in two buns and wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt with a black oval in the center and a pair of jean shorts. If Peter didn't know any better he would have thought she was an attractive New Yorker girl not a citizen of a super advanced hidden african kingdom.

Captain America- er The Captain- was both confused and a little put out that his friends and allies were apparently being used as some kind of entertainment and displayed his dissatisfaction promptly, facing the still laughing girl with crossed arms and a deep frown. "I don't suppose you could tell us who you are?" He asked the slowly recovering teen in a disapproving voice.

' _Yeesh it's like pissing off your grandfather.'_ Peter thought as he watched the scene play out below him, ' _though seeing as the guy is like ninety years old or something I guess it makes sense'._ He mentally shrugged.

The still unnamed teenager's mood sobered instantly at the Captain's chastising tone, being replaced with a more formal one, " *Cough* Yes of course. I am princess Shuri of Wakanda." She introduced herself with a slight bow.

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed letting go of the ceiling with his fingers, his upper body quickly swinging to face the now named Shuri while his feet stayed firmly attached to the ceiling effectively leaving him standing upside down on it. "You're T'Challa's sister?" He asked her getting a nod in response, "He told us you were a multiple doctorate… and not a teenager."

"To be fair," Ant-Man cut in, "All he said was that she was older than you Spider-Boy."

"First off, it's Spider-Man. Seriously how hard is that to remember? Second, I'm sixteen and T'Challa said she was a few years older than me. Ergo not a teenager."

Falcone raised an eyebrow at the inverted teenager, "You're really sixteen? You really are a Spider-Boy then." He told him.

"I beat you and the Winter Soldier in a two-on-one fight, I think I earned the 'man' part thank you very much." He huffed not turning around.

Sensing that the argument would not be settled anytime soon if left to the heroes Shuri cut back in, "Yes I am T'Challa's sister. And if you are sixteen as you say we are in fact the same age. My brother obviously got your age wrong." she told the Spider themed vigilante. "Now if you do not mind my asking, I saw the video of your battle against each other and I wanted to know what you all could tell me about the shrinking technology used along with the Iron Man suit and your 'webbing' Spider-Man." She asked them obviously intrigued by the unknown feats of science.

"Why is everyone always so interested in the kid's webs?" Falcone asked. Seriously the girl asked about two of the most advanced technological things on Earth and then finishes it off with a high schooler's sticky fluid… thank came out wrong. Thank god he didn't say that out loud.

Shuri looked at the winged soldier with a raised brow, "A chemical compound that not only is stronger than spider silk despite having the same texture, appearance, and weight, but is also completely biodegradable, and capable of extreme compactment. It is a marvel of chemical engineering to be sure even if it is not on the level of the Iron Man armor or your shrinking technology." She complimented the other teen's achievement, "Though I have to ask if you came up with it before or after you decided to build a suit that emulates the capabilities of a spider. The technology used in your gloves and boots must be something if it lets you stick to both glass and concrete with such ease and whatever you did to emulate enhanced strength to prevent your knees from giving out or your arms ripped off is impressive. I can't even see irregular bulges along your limbs" She asked Peter, gesturing to his costume.

The brunette awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Uh, that's because the suit is actually just spandex. Other than my webs all you see are organic capabilities. Like I told your brother on the way here I've had some… genetic enhancements." He admitted, leaving out this time that they were completely accidental.

Shuri looked disappointed, "Really?" She asked him getting an affirming nod in return, "Damn. And here I was hoping I could make use the tech to make a suit for myself." She pouted.

Peter looked at the other teen in surprise, "Wait, y-you wanted to make a suit that would give you my powers? Why?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding? Make the suit a darker color and you could sneak up on anyone. No one ever looks up. And don't even get me started on being able to swing around the city, the rush must be insane!" She told him ignoring the others in the room.

Despite himself Peter smiled under his mask, "Well you aren't wrong about that." He said, the presence of the Avenger's splinter group also fading from his mind, "It's like a mix between flying and constantly falling. To be honest it still kinda freaks me out." He admitted.

"Not that this isn't a riveting conversation" Hawkeye interrupted, "But why exactly are you here?" He asked Shuri, "Did your brother send you?" If he did it must have been a quick meeting with their country's council.

The teenage genius shook her head, "No, I was just curious about the new arrivals." She admitted, "Unlike my brother I've never had the opportunity to travel outside of Wakanda and you are the first visitors we have had in centuries." She told them.

"Well then it is a good thing that Spider-Man here will be your new student." Wanda spoke for the first time since Shuri arrived, "Your brother does not want us to wander the kingdom and has recommended you to be his instructor." She told the younger girl.

Shuri raised an eyebrow at the witch before looking back up at the still upside down Spider, "While I'm sure that would be fun, I am Wakanda's head scientist and don't really have time to do that." She said sadly, obviously wanting to have more opportunities to talk to the outsider teenager. "Besides, if the Spider here really created his webbing like my brother claims I don't think he even need's a teacher."

Peter blushed at the Wakanden princess's complement, "Oh stop it your making me blush." He tried to play off her words. "Making synthetic webs is nothing compared to being the head scientist of an entire nation." He told her getting a smile in return.

Seeing an opportunity to get back at the younger man for the airport battle Falcone smirked, "Is this how nerds typically flirt or are you two just special?" he teased the two.

Under his mask Peter's blush went atomic while Shuri's face gained its own red tint, "W-what?! We are _not_ flirting!" Peter squeaked embarrassed.

Pretending to look insulted the royal genius put her hand on her chest and asked the teenaged mutate in a scandalized voice, "Are you saying that I'm not worth flirting with?" She asked the inverted hero.

Not realizing that he was being joked with Peter quickly tried to run damage control, "Wha-?! No! I mean yes- I mean- your very flirt worthy it's just-!"

At this point the whole room couldn't help themselves and began to laugh good naturally at the spandex wearing sudo-member of the Avengers. "You are so easy to mess with." Shuri laughed, "I get the feeling that we could work well together." She told him.

For a second Peter just looked at the other teen in silence, but after seeing that she appeared to be honest with her words he willed his feet to unstick from the ceiling, finally returning to the floor and walked up to the princess stopping in front "You know what? I think you have a talent for understatement." He told her happily extending his hand to shake hers.

Her smile growing Shuri grasped her fellow child prodigies hand firmly, "Then I look forward to working with you Spider-Man." she told him.

"Right back at you Shuri."

"Ahem." A new presence made themselves known from behind Shuri. Looking over the princess's shoulder Peter saw that it was the guard that T'Challa had had show them to the waiting room.

"Prince T'Challa has arranged transport to more permanent lodgings for your stay." She told them, "Princess, you are needed in the labs. Your brother will soon be going on a retrieval mission and requires some equipment." She informed her soon to be king's sister.

With a sigh Shuri turned away from the genetically modified teenager she had been talking to, "Right, I have some things I wanted a field test for anyway." She told the Dora Milage member before leaving the room with a backwards wave and a parting farewell to Spider-Man.

Giving one more look at the outsiders that remained in the waiting room the Wakanden special forces member turned away and walked back out the door, the unspoken order for them to follow her obvious.

The Avengers gave the Captain a look waiting to see what he would do. With a quick set of glances around the room the World War Two hero followed the shaven woman out the door the others following behind him. Good news was they weren't going to be kicked out of the one safe haven they had while on the run from basically the entire world, bad news, it felt like they were in hostile territory regardless. At least the royals didn't look like they wanted to gut them, that had to mean something right? As long as their king didn't order their deaths they wouldn't have to fight the admittingly intimidating royal guards. They just had to make sure not to step on too many toes during their stay. Should be easy enough right?

* * *

 **Okay so some of you may be wondering why this took so long to come out, well there are a few reasons: 1) Writer's block 2) This is not my main story and I wanted to focus on the one that is 3)I posted this the day I saw the Black Panther movie and wanted there to be a little more time from the release day to avoid spoiling the movie (Which I give a solid 8-8.5/10, it a pretty damn good movie, top notch directer and actors with great visuals and a compelling and organic story. I bit heavy handed with the Killmonger hating of white people and blame of slavery, but he didn't sound too preachy just dedicated so I can't complain to much there).**

 **As for why I'm now posting this: 1)Pi day, 2) Steven Hawking died today (RIP) 3) Writer's block is finally gone, and 4) This story blew right up, almost a hundred favorites already and the #1 story for Black Panther crossovers as of when I'm typing this. Thank you all so much for that, I hope I can keep it up.**

 **If you liked the chapter please follow, favorite, review, check out my other stories and maybe support me at P at re on or Ko-fi. Screen names for said sites on my profile along with a Pole for the genres for this story. Check it out!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	3. Chapter 3- Aunt May finds out

**Okay this chapter is a bit on the short side, but it has the Aunt May scene we have all been waiting for to make up for that. Part two of this chapter has a bit more of Spider-Man's signature angst but I promise after this said angst gets put on the back burner for this story for a time being. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please be sure to favorite, follow, and of course REVIEW. And if you really like my work you can both check out my other stories on this site or even support me and stay ahead of the curve on new chapters by visiting and supporting me on P at re on.**

* * *

Tony Stark had had many conversations in his life that he would rather have never happened. He had had to host press conferences, tell people in his company about layoffs, explain to the UN and Ross about Captain Freaking America basically flipping them off and disappearing. However he had to admit, having to tell May Parker that he not only drafted her secretly superpowered nephew to fight some of the most dangerous people on the planet, but that he later decided to join an Avengers splinter group as a fugitive due to not agreeing with the Sokovia Accords ranked highest among the conversations he never wanted to ever have.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU MEAN PETER IS A FUGITIVE!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" The woman demanded understandably upset at the news. Now May Parker was normally described as a very gentle soul with a beautiful face to go with it despite being in at least her mid to late forties (Tony was too scared to ever ask her actual age), but the tech genius was not finding any of her famous kindness right then. Instead he saw a she-devil, ready and able to rip him apart piece by piece.

Tony quickly tried to scramble up an explanation, "W-well you see when Captain America's sect of the Avengers rejected the Accords things kind of escalated, a-and my own team was short on manpower and I knew Peter had powers- not that I know how he got them- and I figured he'd be able to help. And he did a fantastic job." He told May, "Took on both the Winter Soldier and Falcon at the same time and came out on top and was even able to hold off Steve for a while." He praised her nephew, "It's just that well, after we captured all the splintered Avengers and everything Peter checked out the Accords himself and _apparently_ didn't really agree with them so he… busted out all the captured Avengers with Captain America and disappeared." He finished lamely.

' _Christ why didn't I think to have the kid read the Accords before I asked him to join? I should have known he hadn't read the fine print before I got him involved! No one reads the fine print! People don't even read the damn instruction manual for building a freaking shelf half the time so why did I think that a fifteen year old knew what was going on?!'_ Tony mentally wailled. He wouldn't be in this situation if he had just made sure the kid actually _agreed_ with him and not just because he knows his secret ID! ' _I should have thought this through, I didn't think this through, Peper and Steve were right I should have listened, oh god now she's glaring at me.'_

Indeed at that moment the usually happy vintage of May Parker was replaced with a look of pure death, it was a look that would have made even Thor feel like an inch tall asshat and every spec of its power was focused solely on the armored Avenger. "My nephew has been needlessly endangering his life for _months_ and when you found out you contracted him to fight against a world feared terrorist, a high tech special ops air force officer, and god knows what else instead of _telling me_ his _legal guardian_ and now he is being viewed as an _international criminal._ What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" She yelled.

"In my defense." Tony tried, "He did come willingly, and I was able to keep the fact that its Peter under the mask a secret. Spider-Man is currently considered an outlaw, not your nephew." He assured the woman.

"Yet it will be my nephew in jail if he is ever found you asshole!" May screamed.

"O-only if the Accords are still in place when that happens! I already opened talks with the UN, I'm doing everything I can to make registration both optional and not as strict as the Sokovia Accords!" He tried to placate the angry woman. "G-give me a few months, a year at most and Peter will be free to come back home and even continue being Spider-Man without any marks on his record!" Tony promised. "Hell I'll even make him a full fledged Avenger so he always has backup!"

While this did seem to calm May down enough that she no longer looked like she was about to castrate him with a rusty fork her anger did not fully leave her, as shown when she grabbed the front of Tony's designer suit and yanked him closer to her, "If you think for one second that I am _ever_ letting Peter do _anything_ related to being Spider-Man, the Avengers, or _you_ ever again you are by _far_ the stupidest person on this planet." She hissed.

"R-right." Tony gulped, "My mistake. I'll just go and ah, see how that new hero legislation is going." The billionaire excused himself, prying May's hands off of his shirt and practically running out of the Parker home.

When Peter, Natasha, and even T'Challa left Tony's side after the superhero Civil War it was a hell of a wake up call for the genius billionaire. One of the Accords biggest supporters, a government agent with the highest level clearance, and one of the few people on earth that Tony would ever even consider making his protege had all decided that in the end, Steve was right. The Accords were too much, the good they would have done would have been outweighed by the bad. They may have helped keep the Avengers in check, but they would have been reduced to attack dogs unable to do anything more or less than take down the enemies of the UN least they have entire militaries showing up at their doorstep to confiscate their gear and put them in cells… just like he had done to the ones who had sided with Steve in the first place.

' _I overreacted.'_ Tony told himself as he slumped into his car, ' _just like with the Ten Rings and when I decided to make Ultron. Something bad happened and instead of thinking things through I went with the first thing that popped into my head without ever once thinking about the repercussions.'_ He berated himself, ' _Now look what happened, my best friend is paralyzed- maybe even permanently- my team to protect the whole damn world consists of like three people including me because I drove the rest into hiding, and the child I dragged into all this might have his future permanently ruined. Way to go you freaking moron.'_ Damn it Steve had gotten so far in his head that Tony couldn't even think proper curse words. Damn boy scout.

 _In Wakanda_

"So this is where we will be staying then? Fancy." Scott commented as he and the rest of the Secret Avengers would be staying. A cliffside glass walled resort style building far outside the capital city limits and perpetually surrounded by fog, it practically screamed 'secret base' from every brick.

"Glad you like it, because we'll be here a while." Clint told the ex-thief.

Peter looked around the house the group had been given by the Wakkanden prince. While at first glance it may have looked like a normal if high end resort the spider was able to pick out the bits of advanced tech that do much of Wakanda possessed. The windows were stronger than bullet proof glass, the appliances looked far more compact and efficient than anything he had ever seen before, and the heating system he was sure was somewhere in the house to stave off the cold of the outside fog was undetectable even to his enhanced senses.

"Hopefully not too long." Peter whispered. It was near the end of the school year for him, and his grades were more than high enough that with the excuse Mr. Stark had given his school about a trip sponsored by the September Foundation he should be able to move to the next grade as long as Mr. Stark hadn't told anyone about him being Spider-Man or about the fact that he was now an international fugitive. Of course if he _had_ told the world or even just his school any of that there was no way in all of hell that he was going to be able to go back. He would never see Ned again, he wouldn't graduate from Midtown, there would be a slim to none chance that he would ever get an actual college degree not just the knowledge required to get one. His entire future road on his idol changing his entire viewpoint on a major political issue and keeping a life changing secret from the world.

Considering Tony Stark was the guy who started a superhero war over said political issue and had given out his own identity via a world wide press conference Peter thought that the likelihood of his life returning to what it once was pretty much non existent.

Steve Rogers, despite not being able to see his youngest ally's face was more than able to read the kid's body language and see that he was still anxious about everything that had happened recently. "Spider-Man." He called to him, gaining the teen's attention, "Calm down. Stark is many things, but a bad person he is not. He can be reasonable, even if he head is harder than a hunk of steal. Even if the rest of us are stuck here for a year or two, I'm sure you'll be able to go home by the time summer ends." the American Hero assured him.

Peter shook his head, "I want to believe that," He told him, "but after all that's happened how can you be so sure? I mean even if who I am under the mask is allowed to go home, what about Spider-Man? I can't give it up Sir, I have the power, I have to use it. It's my responsibility to use everything at my disposal to help others. Giving up Spider-Man would mean leaving people without a protector." Peter told the soilier of his dilemma, leaving out where his stance on his powers and Spider-Man in itself came from.

Rogers gave the younger man a small smile obviously happy with his views. "That might be a problem." He admitted, "The mask made it so only Tony had to give the okay for _you_ to go home, but getting your… other face, permission to go back and be left alone means Tony has to convince the UN and the World Security Council." Roger's shook his head in irritation, "That's the tricky part. Even if a lot of them agree that they overreacted when they pushed forward the Accords, to get them revoked they have to admit they were wrong, and I'm sure you know that no one likes to admit they screwed up." He joked, getting a weak chuckle from the web-slinger.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Peter said so quietly that Roger's almost missed it.

The Captain clasped the mutate's shoulder firmly, "Buck up kid. Like I said, Stark may have thick skull, but he's still one of the good guys. He knows when he's screwed up, and he knows how to pick up after his messes. Trust me, four or fives months tops and Spider-Man will be back in New York like you never left. Who knows? You may even become a full blown Avenger after all this is done. You've definitely earned it as far as I'm concerned."

Peter smiled broadly- if a little hollowly- at that, "If I'm not grounded for life you mean." He joked.

Rogers laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

 **Like I said, a bit shorter than I or all of you would like, but I hope the quality of this one lets me break even with you all. Again please follow, favorite, REVIEW, and check out my other stories if you like.**

 **Wingd Knight out.**

* * *

 _P at r eon.c om (slash) wingdknight_


	4. Chapter 4- Challenge Accepted

**Okay this one is so short for a few reasons: 1) It was written in like two hours flat. 2) I wrote it because I saw that a Naruto crossover is within 20 favs of this fic despite having one chapter with a plot that makes up for like a tenth of Naruto crossover fic. 3) I needed to post something on this site while I posted other things of P at re on. 4) I really don't like Naruto and Naruto crossovers so the fact that that kind of fic is so close to out pacing this one is irritating. Seriously its been out for less than a month, has one chapter, and still blew up faster than a grenade.**

 **Anyway enough whining. Enjoy this shameless filler chapter that is to be used to set the groundwork for the next few actual chapters when I get around to them.**

* * *

"Woah, this is your lab?" Peter, still in his disguise of Spider-Man, asked Shuri as he looked around the main Wakandan development laboratory three days after arriving in the secretly advanced country amazed.

"Yep." Shuri affirmed with a little smirk, she knew showing off a bit of Wakandin tech would be entertaining. Even with his mask on Shuri could imagine the look of awe in his eyes. And that was just from seeing the appearance of the lab, not what the things within it could do. "What you see is the result of the last fifty years of Wakandan scientific development." She explained, "We tend to scrap everything and remake this lab every few generations to keep everything as up to date as possible."

"Makes sense," Peter said, "This is the prime location for a lab like this so making sure its as good as it can be would be pretty important."

"Indeed. Here in Wakanda we take scientific advancement very seriously. What does your laboratory look like?" She inquired. "Someone who was sought out by the Avengers must have quite the setup of their own."

"My lab?" Peter said embarrassed, "Um, it's just my bedroom back in Queens. I don't really have 'resources' that go beyond pocket change and dumpster diving." He admitted. "The only reason I was on the Avenger's radar is because I tend to show off a bit when I fight."

Shuri blinked confusedly at that, "Truely? I thought that with your webbing formula and the shooters you at least had ready access to a basic chemistry lab and an auto shop."

Peter snorted, "I wish. No its all made by what I could buy at this store that specializes in chemistry projects for high schoolers and college kids and the scraps of old appliances and toys that people threw out when they upgraded or they broke." He told her, "Not to brag but if I had access to half the stuff Mr. Stark has I could make something that could go toe to toe with every one of his suits short of the Hulk Buster." Peter said with pride.

Shuri raised an eyebrow at the boast, feeling her own pride as an inventor and genius rear its head along with her competitive spirit before she savagely pushed them back down, "Really?" She almost challenged "That's a big boast Peter. Even here we know who Tony Stark is. Before he started his technological revolution Wakanda was estimated to be five or six generations ahead of the rest of the world, now because of his work it has shrunken to two or three at the most."

Peter had to concede to the blatant meaning behind that, "Okay so I'm not _that_ smart, but I can hold my own."

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

Shuri gustered around them at the vast expanse of technology, "There are more resources here than nearly any other place on Earth." She told him, "And if you are as smart as you claim the two of us are more than likely within the top ten smartest people on the planet." She said, "What do you say we have a friendly competition. Three days to design and create any device we want. Whoever creates the more impressive piece wins." She proposed. Okay maybe she didn't squish her competitive feelings as well as she thought she did, but this was the first time she ever met someone who could truly be her intelectual peer so she was a little excited.

"Are you challenging me to a nerd off?" Peter asked amused but more than a little intrigued.

"Not the phrasing I would use, but yes. Are you in?"

"What are the stakes?"

"The loser must admit that the winner is smarter than they are and gets to pick what we do next." Shuri told him.

"You are so on."

 _That night_

"What are you doing?" Sam asked the youngest member of their little group.

"Putting together plans for a device that will massively dilated time within a certain radius." Spider-Man told him absentmindedly.

"... Ignoring how impossible that sounds, why are you doing that?"

"To win a bet with Shuri."

"And you couldn't have bet on something like a boxing match, car race, or a freaking card game because..?"

"Because I bragged about being smart, she bragged a little about Wakanda and her being one of if not the top scientist of this place, and now we are going to try to one up each other."

"... Nerds are weird."

Spider-Man snorted, "You mean _awesome_."

"You are trying to make a device that will screw around with the very fabric of time, I call that more crazy than awesome." Sam told the teen.

"You joined a strike group with Captain America to help take down a giant super advanced Nazi organization because you got lapped during your morning run." the Spider pointed out.

"Your point?"

"You can't accuse anyone of being weird or crazy."

"I was already a soldier before I joined up with Cap." Sam defended himself, "Agreeing to help defend my country isn't crazy or weird."

"I didn't say that part was. I said how you got to that point was crazy." Spider-Man pointed out.

"Crazier than deciding fucking around with time because you and your little crush got into a bragging contest is a good idea?" Sam shot back.

"First, language. Second, who said anything about me having a crush on Shuri?"

"The fact that you obviously feel such a need to impress her that you are willing to create something like a step or two away from a god damned time machine."

"That isn't why I'm making this. It's for bragging rights." He defended himself.

"Keep telling yourself that kid." Sam told him walking away.

Peter rolled his eyes at the retreating man's last words and got back to the schematics for his device. ' _Okay so time is relative and connected to speed, so if I…'_

 _At the royal palace of Wakanda_

"Another project Shuri?" Ramonda, Queen of Wakanda, asked her daughter.

"Yes mother, if it works it will be able to temporarily bend and warp space, creating an area where something is either far larger or smaller than what its mass and density would normally dictate."

"Fascinating." Ramonda said walking up to her daughter's desk to look at the designs she could only understand part of. "But why are you making something like that?"

"Well, it would look really cool when it is used. It could be used to better observe and interact with very small or very large objects. And Spider-Man and I made a bet that I intend to win." Shuri explained.

"A bet?" Her mother inquired, "Shuri this is potentially revolutionary technology, what kind of bet could you and that outsider have possibly made to dictate creating something like this?"

"I challenged him to see which of us was the smartest." Shuri explained, "We each have three days to come up with an idea from scratch and create a functioning prototype."

"But is your idea not what the one they called 'Ant-Man' uses?" Romanda asked.

"Not quite, his technology shifts matter around the universe in such a way that it changes the size and mass of a particular object, what I am doing would keep an object the same size and mass but allow you to observe and interact with it as if it were a different size." She explained. "For example if Ant-Man used his technology on a stone it would become a bolder, but my design would allow you to take that rock and do what you would to a bolder all while in a lab and without the transfer of matter."

The queen looked at her daughter in confusion, "I am afraid I do not quite understand the difference my daughter, but I am sure that you know what you are doing. Just be careful? From the sound of this project of yours it seems it could very well be quite dangerous."

"I will take all necessary precautions." Shuri promised her mother, knowing she was only being this obvious about her protective nature because of the recent passing of her father. It was not the Wakanden way to openly and overtly grieve the loss of a loved one for more than a brief period, but the pain took longer to go away than they showed.

"And unnecessary ones as well?"

Shuri rolled her eyes, "All precautions will be taken mother. Standard and specialized. I know what I am doing." She told the older woman.

"I know." Romanda assured her, "But it is a mother's job to worry."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"That is all I ask." Romanda said with a smile as she left the girl to her work.

' _Now matter is made up of the grouping of molecules so if want to change how it is presented…'_

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too bad.**

 **Anyway, FAVORITE (Keep Naruto from claiming another top spot), follow, and Review.**

 **Thanks and see you next time!**

 **Wingd Knight out**

* * *

P at re on.c o m (slash) wingdknight

ko-fi.c o m (slash) sevenknights


End file.
